


Making Memories

by FandomFeels17



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Hiking, Injury, Las Vegas, M/M, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFeels17/pseuds/FandomFeels17
Summary: A hike in the Las Vegas desert... What could go wrong?





	Making Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I put this in all my stories. Please DO NOT send any of my work to Dan and Phil or anyone associated with them!

Why is it when they were home, they never really worked out or hiked or went to the gym, yet the second they were abroad, it was all hiking trails and healthy smoothies? Dan would really love to know the answer to that, as he carried on climbing the steep hill of Runyon Canyon. The hot L.A heat shined down on him, making the sweat droplets on his back multiply by the second.

''Fuck, it's fucking warm. Why did I suggest this?'' Dan groaned, seeing a bench up ahead and making a beeline for it. Slumping down, he tipped his head back and let out a satisfied moan. He was too busy catching his breath, that he failed to see Phil unscrew one of the water bottles in their shared backpack, until the water contents were tipped over his head. 

Phil expected Dan to be flailing and glaring, however Dan shook his head and swiped a hand through his drenched water/ sweat hair, before glancing up at his black haired boyfriend gratefully. ''Any better?'' the blue eyed boy asked, trying not to be affected by the way Dan currently looked, hot and ravishing with the water droplets dripping off him. 

Dan smirked and nodded. ''Thanks.'' Looking at his watch, he groaned, tipping his head back before getting to his feet. ''Come on. A few more hours to go.''

Phil rushed to catch up with the long strides of his boyfriend. Looking around, he noted that there was no one around for a long stretch, no one close enough to see who they were and what they were doing. Reaching for Dan's arm, he pulled him to a stop, before quickly casting another look round before quickly cupping his face and joining their lips together. He felt Dan tense for a few seconds, before he relaxed. While they were both out and proud, they still couldn't believe it was actually a reality for them.

Deepening the kiss a little and allowing it to trail off to a few pecks, Dan stepped back and casted a glance around them, out of habit more than fear, before a soft, shy smile began to form on his face. ''That was nice.'' he whispered, before pressing their lips together again softly, until Phil was smiling too big for it to be called a kiss. Dan rolled his eyes, fondly. ''Come on. The quick we get up there, the quicker I can have doughnuts and pancakes.'' he said, grabbing Phil's wrist and starting up the hill again.

''Can we go to Ihop?'' Phil asked, already running through the menu in his head.

Dan's fond smile was his answer.

* * *

''Why are you two so hyped to go hiking whenever you're abroad, but back home you normally can't be arsed?'' Cornelia asked, as she followed Dan on their hiking trail.

It was a few days after Dan and Phil's Runyon Caynon hike, and they had since attended VidCon, and then headed to Las Vegas with Martyn and Cornelia for a road-trip round the desert. Said desert holiday also included hiking trails and climbing rocks to see sculptures and landscapes. 

Dan shrugged. ''Don't know. I was thinking that myself a few days ago.'' he said, tipping his head back in the sunshine as he walked.

Cornelia hummed and fell into step with Dan, hooking her arm through his. ''So... How has life been since you let the world know the real you?'' she asked, a smile on her face.

Dan smiled. ''You've been there for ten years of it...'' he said, before turning serious. ''It's been... Good. Like really good. I mean, I still have moments where I tense up, especially if it's unexpected, but then I remember... And it's the best feeling ever.''

Cornelia squealed and clapped her hands together, smiling brightly at Dan, who smiled down at her. ''I'm so proud of you both. I mean, I always have been, you know that. But I've never been prouder of you both since you guys hit the upload button on them videos.''

Could a face break if a smile got too big? Dan could be about to find out. The smile on his face was so big, it hurt. ''You idiot! You're not supposed to make cry!'' Dan cried, wiping his eyes, before he pulled Cornelia into his side, cuddling her as they walked ahead of the Lester brothers, who were watching them fondly.

''How did we get so lucky?'' Martyn asked his younger brother, watching as Phil opened up the camera app and sneaked a few photos of Dan and Cornelia laughing and joking and pushing each other, before she cuddled into Dan's side again, her arms firmly round his waist as his arm settled round her shoulder, being careful to avoid the sunburn that was starting to form on her shoulders.

''Right place at the right time.''

''Right cereal box at the right time.'' Phil smiled brightly a this brother. ''If you hadn't gotten that bloody web-cam, you wouldn't have made videos and Dan wouldn't have started harassing you for 'editing tips', would he?'' Martyn said, doing air quotes round editing tips, making Phil frown.

''What's that supposed to mean?''

Martyn snorted. ''Oh, please. He didn't want editing tips! He wanted you! I saw all the sickly sweet flirting on Twitter that you did! I can't believe it didn't give me cavities!''

Phil opened his mouth to object, before thinking about it. Martyn was right, but Dan did honestly want editing tips... It just happened to be that hardcore flirting was also part of it. He cringed at how obvious they had been before their lives blew up and fame got hold of them. ''I can't believe my relationship actually started thanks to a box of cereal...''

Martyn's loud cackle echoed round the desert...

* * *

Phil had no idea they had been walking for, but he needed a rest. Sliding down to the ground, he pulled the backpack off his back and rooted round for the water he knew was in there.

A shadow fell over him. ''You okay?'' came Dan's concerned voice. 

''Yeah. Just need a break. You guys carry on. I'll catch up.'' he said, swiping a hand through his sweaty black hair. 

Dan, Martyn and Cornelia looked at each other. ''I'll stay, you two carry on. We'll catch up.'' Dan said, sitting next to his boyfriend and reaching into the bag, throwing two bottles of water to the other two. Watching them disappear, Dan rested his head on Phil's shoulder. ''You okay?'' he asked, again, stroking Phil's arm softly.

Phil pressed a kiss to Dan's head, breathing in his boyfriend's scent. ''Just needed a break from the sun and the walking. Swear my legs are going to fall off.''

Dan smiled, before shuffling backwards into a small alcove in the rocks, big enough for both of them to get some shade. Phil sighed blissfully as the cool air hit his skin. ''That's nice.'' he said, before reaching out for Dan's hand. ''You look sinful, by the way.'' he complimented, his eyes trailing over his boyfriends checked black and white shorts and black t-shirt.

Dan crawled over to Phil's lap and gently sat on his lap, a mischievous look on his face. ''So do you...'' he whispered, before he joined their lips, giving himself a small, silent pep talk before he did. He was allowed to do this. He was free of the closet. He had his partner of ten years by his side and he wanted to show him a bit of affection. He was allowed to do this. 

Phil could've stayed there all day, in their little cave, just kissing him. But they knew they couldn't stray too long from Martyn or Cornelia, otherwise they'd get lost. Pulling away from the heated kiss, Phil tried not to let the growl Dan made affect him as they parted. ''We have to go.''

Dan shook his head, joining their lips again. ''No, we don't. We can here.'' he whispered hotly, his hands firmly fixed in Phil's hair.

''We'll loose them, if we don't catch up to them.'' Phil spoke, into Dan's mouth, his hands gently clutching Dan's face.

Dan pouted and reluctantly moved away. ''Outside shower sex is fine, but-'' Phil's hand came clamping down on his mouth, causing his eyes to darken.

''Do you hear that?''

Dan shook his head, but listened, before a faint voice reached his ears. A very familiar voice calling for help. ''Oh shit.''

* * *

Reaching the edge of a small cliff top, Dan peered over the side, finding the source of the voice. ''What the fuck happened?'' he asked, seeing Martyn and Cornelia struggling to get back up.

''Shut up. We weren't looking where we were going.''

Phil pressed his lips together, squeezing the laughter inside. Sharing a look with Dan, they smirked before carefully leaned down, with the support of two strong, sturdy tree branches. ''Come on. We'll get you up and then we're heading back. My legs can't take much more walking.'' he said, reaching for his brother's arm and pulling him to safety.

''Yeah, I'm agreeing with that.'' Cornelia said, climbing up onto a rock and grabbing Dan's sweaty hand, which immediately slipped from her grasp. ''Your hand's too sweaty.'' she said, watching as he quickly wiped it on his shorts, before reaching for her again. ''That had better have been sweat, by the way.''

Dan frowned in confusion, before he gasped and scowled. 'Nell!'' He shouted, aghast. Grabbing her hand, he tightened his grip before he pulled.

Or so he thought.

Just before he pulled her up, the rock Cornelia was standing on, gave away, taking both of them with it, as Cornelia pulled Dan with her in their shock. Their screams mixed together, as they tumbled down the grass and tree covered embankment and out of sight.

''NELL!''

''DAN!''

Fear clouded Phil's mind, before he felt Martyn pulled him onto a walking trail that led downhill. Following the screams, they quickly rushed down the walking trail before skidding to a stop as they heard a loud splash. Phil froze, grabbing his older brother's hand in fear. Relief washed over their face when they heard spluttering and choked coughs, not far from them. Heading towards the noise, they saw what looked like a very deep well of water, decorated by grass and thick tree trunks and vines. 

''Nell, are you okay?'' Dan asked, as they climbed out of the well like pool and onto the dry embankment. 

Cornelia nodded, shaking a little bit like Dan from the sudden terror of falling. ''Think so.'' she frowned. ''You're bleeding.'' she commented, her voice slightly raising. 

''It's just a little blood, I'll be fine.'' Dan said, gingerly touching his forehead, feeling the gash with his fingertips. Getting to his feet, he clutched Cornelia to his side, before hearing the sound of running feet.

''Fucking hell! Are you okay?''

''You're bleeding.''

Martyn and Phil's statements clashed with each other as they spotted their other halves clutching each other tightly, soaping wet. Pulling Dan in for a tight hug, Phil let out a few shaky tears, as relief washed over him again. 

''I'm okay. It's just a cut, I promise.'' Dan whispered, clutching Phil tightly. ''The backpack broke most of the fall. Thank fuck, you have our phones.''

Phil let out a dry laugh and clutched him tightly, because of course that's what Dan would be worried about.

* * *

Getting back to their room in the large bed and breakfast that they were staying in, Dan groaned as the air con blasted his overheated skin. Flopping down on the bed, he rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling, before a rush of green landed next to him. Turning his head, he saw the first aid next to him.

He was about to sit up, when a weight settled on his lap and straddled him. ''Let me clean the wound. It looks bad.'' Phil whispered, gently kissing the tender skin of his boyfriends forehead, before sitting up and opening the first aid box.

Dan shuddered under him when he saw the antiseptic in his hands. Phil smiled before placing it next to him, using a warm, wet cloth to gently dab away the blood that had dried on their walk back to the B&B. Making sure there was no debris, or muck or dirt in or around the cut, Phil grabbed the cotton wool ball and the antiseptic. 

''Just do it.''

Phil bit his lip before pressing the cotton ball to the cut. Dan hissed and screwed his eyes shut, before relaxing as Phil cleaned up the cut. After placing a white bandage on the cut, Phil cleared away everything he used, before returning to find Dan sleepily staring at him. ''Come to bed...'' he whispered, slowly sitting up and shuffling up the bed and getting under the covers, fully dressed.

Climbing into bed, Phil cuddled close to his boyfriend. ''Are you hungry?'' he whispered, kissing Dan's chest. 

''No. I just want to sleep.'' Dan whispered, his eyes fluttering closed, as the day caught up with him. Phil watched him closely for a minute, before he gently and carefully stripped his boyfriend of his clothes, leaving him in his boxers. Striping down to the his own boxers, Phil lay back down and manuvoured Dan to lay his head on his chest, his fingers gently stroking through the curls on his boyfriends head.

''I love you. I love you so much.'' he whispered, dropping a kiss into the curls. His arms tightened round Dan, a jolt of fear running through him, as he realised he could have lost him earlier. If he had tumbled down the wrong way, or if the drop hadn't been broken by a well of water. ''When you wake up, we'll go up to the rocks and watch the stars again. I know you liked it the other night. You can try and tell me the star constellations again.'' he whispered, in their own little bubble.

The bubble burst as Phil's phone pinged. Frowning, he saw the Instagram tag from his brother. Opening it up, he saw the selfie Dan had taken of the four of them, shortly before the fall had happened. He smiled at the caption before liking it and closing the app, locking his phone.

_Making some memories with the family... <3 _

Phil went back to stroking Dan's hair as he felt himself being lulled to sleep, Dan's scent embracing him. He thought back to Martyn's picture. Family. If the little black box in the bottom of Phil's carry on had anything to do with it, then family is what they would become.

Hopefully, soon...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! See you soon for more. Also check out my other stories, if Larry Stylinson is your ship as well. I will be updating them soon too! X


End file.
